wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunmoth
Sunmoth belongs to Sunset! Please do not edit without permission 3: Appearance Sunmoth is a Rainwing-Nightwing hybrid. Her eyes are lime green she has curved RainWing horns, although they stay white, and NightWing spines. Her entire back, top half (ish) of tail, back of neck and wings have NightWing scales, and she cannot change their color. The rest of her scales are RainWing, though. Usually her RainWing scales are yellow-gold, with other colors like pink, blue and indigo. Her RainWing scales are also more drab than normal, not because of lack of sun, but because of being a hybrid. On the underside of her wings, there are stars. Like a NightWing. Her wings look like if a NightWing's wings were attached to a RainWing's body. She is quite small for her age, but that makes her more lovable and cute. She has a RainWing ruff behind her ears, a stubby tail, and a little bit shorter venom-shooting-fangs. Abilities Strengths: *She can spit venom. *She can be hard to see in dark places. *She can weakly see the future. *She is very friendly. Weaknesses: *She cannot fully camoflauge. *She is very small and weak. *She is naive. *She's not the brightest. Personality Sunmoth is an extroverted, talkative dragon. She is often called "noisy" and "childish" which she doesn't like. Usually she is excited about something, even if other dragons don't find it exciting. Sunmoth is also very gullible. You could trick her into thinking she's a fish. This often gets her into trouble with mean dragons, although there are a few dragons she won't listen to, because you can only trick her once and she'll avoid you forever. She is usually nice to other dragons. She doesn't do mean things on purpose or make fun of dragons, but she can get a little offended if you call her "noisy" or "childish." She jokes around a lot and often leaves dragons speechless by saying very random things that somehow make sense. It's strange the way she does it, she doesn't even realize she's doing it, she's just trying to make you laugh. Backstory Sunmoth's parents (Shadowbright and Citrine) met in the Sand Kingdom for Sunmoth's hatching. Shortly after Sunmoth hatched, the three dragons were ambushed by the Midnight Talons, a group of rebel NightWings. Shadowbright hid Sunmoth and gave her his necklace. (It is animus enchanted, although Sunmoth had no idea for a LONG time) Unfortunately, Shadowbright and Citrine were captured by a group of NightWings called the Midnight Talons, and Sunmoth was left to fend for herself in the Sand Kingdom. For the longest time, Sunmoth had to teach herself everything, leaving her to become a slightly idiotic dragon. She doesn't know how to read, but she knows the antidote for SandWing poison. She can't name the Queens of all the tribes, but she can catch lizards quickly and effectively. She can't understand a map, but she can find the nearest oasis. One day while searching for water, Sunmoth was captured. There she met a few hybrids, Firestorm, Shore, and Russet. After a few weeks with them, a SandWing named Saguaro used an animus enchanted orb to make the four under her control, and brought them to the Midnight Talons' base. Relationships Shadowbright Shadowbright was a good father, but he went slightly insane from using his animus magic to do...questionable things. Sunmoth still loves him, though, and she's glad he wants her to be around him. Citrine Citrine is a little aggressive for a RainWing. But Sunmoth knows it's just in a loving and protective way. Sunmoth doesn't share many similarities with her mother, but she is glad her mother is Citrine and not someone else. Shore Shore and Sunmoth first met when they were both captured, and were friends ever since. Shore tends to be quiet, but when she and Sunmoth are alone, she is a little more talkative. Sunmoth, who usually interrupts everyone, lets Shore have her time to talk. Firestorm Firestorm is a little...complicated, but Sunmoth is able to get him to stop being edgy and talk to her. She can get him to laugh, smile, show his best side. She doesn't force him to act good, she gives him the freedom to stop being so defensive all the time. That's why he likes her. Russet Russet and Sunmoth like joking around, and Sunmoth sees him as an older brother. Russet's warm scales and warm heart make everyone like him, even if he isn't the fastest or the quickest-thinker, he's the kindest and loyalest dragon you could ask for. Nebulastar Quiet and kind, Sunmoth is a good friend to this little bean! Sunmoth loves hanging out with Nebula, even though Nebula is mute. Because Sunmoth likes talking and Nebula likes listening, it's a perfect friendship! Darkfighter Darkfighter is a charming and clever NightWing. It's unsettling that he can read Sunmoth's mind, and when she learned his name is based of Darkstalker, she was terrified, but Darkfighter is overall a great dragon and Sunmoth thinks he and Nebula are cute together. Saguaro Saguaro's cold attitude when they first met made Sunmoth think she was another enemy, but it turns out Saguaro was just fearing for her life. Sunmoth has forgiven Saguaro, especially since Saguaro helped her escape. Trivia * Her name was originally either Sunset or Raindrop * She was originally going to have the ability to read minds instead of future-seeing. * She was originally going to be an animus. * Sunmoth's personality was originally sarcastic, aggressive and sometimes a little rude. * There was another name change, and it is now Sunmoth instead of Sunrise. Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (SunsettheRainwing)